dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Yu Hakusho
Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Justin Cook |translation = Steven J. Simmons |recorded = 2001-2003 2011 (remaster) |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 112 |year = 1992-1995 }}Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (幽☆遊☆白書, Yū Yū Hakusho) is a Japanese anime based on the manga created by Yoshihiro Togashi. It consists of 112 television episodes and was directed by Noriyuki Abe and co-produced by Fuji Television, Yomiko Advertising, and Studio Pierrot. The television series originally aired on Japan's Fuji Television network from October 10, 1992 to January 7, 1995. Dubbing History Yu Yu Hakusho was licensed in North America by FUNimation Entertainment in 2001, being among the first anime properties outside of the Dragon Ball franchise to be dubbed by them. ADR director Justin Cook made significant contributions to the dub, not only directing and producing the dub, but also providing the voice of the main protagonist. The American-produced English dubbed episodes aired from February 23, 2002 to April 1, 2006 on Cartoon Network, initially airing on its Adult Swim block, before being moved to its Toonami block. Some of the show's original depictions of mature content including violence, sexual humor, and coarse language, as well as some controversial cultural discrepancies were edited out for broadcast. For the series' Blu-Ray re-release in 2011, the dub was given a remaster, with Cook stating that the production staff made minor improvements to their recordings, such as redubbing certain lines, cleaning up the dialogue, and removing "arrant anomalies". One example, the character Suzuki's name was originally dubbed as "Suzuka" in an attempt not to conflict with the Suzuki Motor Corporation. The remastered version undid this. An English dub produced by Animax was aired in English-speaking territories in Asia, based on FUNimation's scripts. Cast Additional Voices Animax Dub *David Bridges - Hiei *Sarah Hauser - Botan *Andrea Kwan - Keiko Yukimura / Shizuru Kuwabara / Young Genkei *Victor Lee - Elder Toguro / Yomi *Candice Moore - Kurama / Genkei / Koenma *Darren Pleavin - Yusuke Urameshi *Rik Thomas - Narration *Russell Wait - Kazuma Kuwabara Music Openings * "Hohoemi no Bakudan" ("Smile Bomb") : Original Singer: Mawatari Matsuko : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Sara White Endings * "Homework Ga Owaranai" ("Homework Never Ends") (episodes 1-29) : Original Singer: Mawatari Matsuko : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Sara White * "Sayonara Bye Bye" (episodes 30-59) : Original Singer: Mawatari Matsuko : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Stephanie Nadolny * "Anbaransu na Kiss o Shite" ("Unbalanced Kiss") (episodes 60-83) : Original Singer: Hiro Takahashi : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Jimi Tunnel * "Taiyou Ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" ("The Sun Will Shine Again") (episodes 84-102) : Original Singer: Hiro Takahashi : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Jerry Jewell * "Deidoriimu Jenereeshon" ("Daydream Generation") (episodes 103-111) : Original Singer: Mawatari Matsuko : Produced by: Carl Finch : Vocals: Meredith McCoy Notes *Susan Huber is mis-credited as having voiced Yukina in Episodes 22-26. Further episode appearances correctly credit Jessica Dismuke. This mistake is still retained in the remastered credits. *King Enma is incorrectly referred to as "King Yama" in the English dub. Similarly enough, this error is also present in FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z dub for King Yemma (both characters are based on the same diety). *The various additions and redubbing done to the series for the 2011 Blu-Ray release include; **The referring to Suzuki as "Suzuka" was redubbed, with Jeremy Inman redubbing all his work as the character. Characters that mention his name are also redubbed, though some mentions of him as "Suzuka" still slip in on occasion. **Jerry Jewell originally provided the voice of Shigure during a flashback in Episode 25. However, he was replaced by Pete Webber for the rest of the series. For the remastered edit for the Blu-Ray, Webber redubbed Jewell's dialogue. In addition, Webber also redubbed his own dialogue for a more refined performance. **J. Michael Tatum replaces Brandon Bristow as Hokushin. This is likely due to the latter's performance sounding too similar to Itsuki, who he also voiced. **Aaron Hatch also redubbed his work as Sniper for a less-flat sounding performance. **In the original version of the dub, Seiryu's voice was deepened somewhat from its original pitch. The blu-ray release left the voice unaltered. Ironically, this also happened with Super Buu from Dragon Ball Z who was also voiced by Justin Cook. **A muffled effect was added to Karasu's voice during all scenes with his mask on in the blu-ray release, whereas it was not present in the original version. **Kelsey Lewin and Mariela Ortiz replace Lauren Goode and Susan Huber as Hina and Rui, respectively. **Near the end of the Chapter Black arc, several members of the Spirit Defense Force squad were redubbed with more recent actors from FUNimation's current talent pool. Alexis Tipton replaces Melissa Ellis as Oho, Joel McDonald replaces Ricky Page as Sorai, Stephanie Young replaces Clarine Harp as Ryohi, and Scott Freeman replaces Jim Foronda as Godai. **Juli Erickson replaces Cynthia Cranz as The Ice Elder in Episode 99. Likely due to Cranz already voicing Botan. **Kirin's voice was given a filter to deepen it. In the original version, the voice had no filter. This was most likely done in order to make him sound less like Zeru, whom his actor Jeremy Loris also voiced earlier in the series. *For King Enma's voice over cameo in Episode 11, he is voiced by Andrew Chandler. This was left unchanged for the Blu-Ray remaster, likely due to it being a gag with his dialogue mainly unintelligible garbling. *Much of the main cast initially auditioned for each others characters. Chuck Huber originally auditioned for Yusuke, John Burgmeier originally auditioned for Kuwabara, Justin Cook originally auditioned for Kurama, and Christopher Sabat originally auditioned for Hiei. *Mukuro has a deep voice while under her bandages, talking in unison with her normal voice. The end credits credit "Vaughn Jackson" as providing the deep voice, though the commentaries on the remastered blu-ray indicate that it's simply Wendy Powell's voice pitched down. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal *Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho External Links *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:FUNimation Category:Studio Pierrot Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Anime aired on Toonami Category:Anime Aired on Adult Swim Category:Multi-Dubs